


The Stupid-Ass Order

by FruitfulMind



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, M/M, RWBY spoilers, Sorry if this is OOC, but fuck if i cried, i don't watch rwby, my mind wouldn't let this idea go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitfulMind/pseuds/FruitfulMind
Summary: I don't watch RWBY. Please forgive me for this.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	The Stupid-Ass Order

"Clover," Qrow panted out, clearly out of practice. His eyes brim with unshed tears as he clasps a hand over his wound. "Why the hell didn't you kill me?" He's not looking a gift horse in the mouth (or in this case, a gift Clover), he's just... stunned.

"I had my orders." Clover says, loud and desperate to hide the emotions he was feeling. "But given they were stupid orders, I elected to ignore them." There's a faint, good-natured grin playing on Clover's lips, his eyes scrunching as he looks over the other. Without a word, he strides over to Qrow, wrapping his strong arms over the shaking, dark haired man.

Qrow chuckled faintly, still reeling in the realization he may have just lost Clover, but leaning into the warmth he missed."You're a fucking idiot," he says, all while a grin is plastered on his face.

"And you're my idiot," Clover grunts as Qrow leans on him. "Now let's get somewhere safe."

And they lived happily ever after, because that episode was emotional as fuck.


End file.
